The present invention relates to a device for separating a comingled mass of containers being transported on conveyor belts into rows of containers.
Devices for separating comingled masses of containers being moved on conveyors into individual rows of containers are well known. An example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,537 wherein a center rail is used for directing the containers onto one conveyor belt or the other. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,643,792 and 3,710,918 wedge shaped elements are used for separating the containers into individual rows.
Heretofore, divider plates were utilized for separating the containers into rows. One problem encountered in using divider plates was that a container would often become wedged against the end of the divider plate stopping the flow of bottles into one or more of the rows.
In one attempt to prevent this from happening, the containers were reciprocally shifted laterally. However, this often caused damage to the containers and to the labels as a result of the containers rubbing against each other.
In another attempt to prevent the containers from becoming jammed against the end of the vertically extending dividers, a vibrator was connected to the side of the conveyor.